wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Onyx/@comment-26412636-20150722031346/@comment-24977607-20150913221949
I agree that Onyx is going to do something to Ostrich. But I think I've figured it out! There's also a (fairly large) chance that I'm overthinking this whole thing, but here is my theory: Onyx has been employed by Cirrus for a revenge plan: to overthrow Thorn and take the throne for herself, because Onyx is actually the daughter of Smolder and Palm and therefore of royal lineage. She will do this by kidnapping Ostrich, then ransoming her for the SandWing throne. Then she will ally the SandWings with the IceWings and lead a battle against the NightWings. She was also asked by Cirrus to give a piece of skyfire to Turtle, but she wasn't told why. Well, Turtle is actually also working for Cirrus. His job is to trick Anemone into using a large part of her animus powers, so she goes crazy and starts murdering dragons. Both Turtle and Onyx were dissatisfied with their being outcasts in the eyes of their parents and/or tribes, so Cirrus offered them respect and fame. But the idea of fighting the NightWings, now that their home isn't secret anymore, was planted in Cirrus's head by the NightWing working for Scarlet, using animus magic. Or inception. Whichever you want. He did this because Scarlet is actually working with Darkstalker, who wants to plunge all of Pyrrhia into chaos. This will be done by striking all seven tribes at once. The SandWings, IceWings, and NightWings (and the RainWings might be drawn into this too) will be in a terrible, bloody war; Scarlet will come back to the Sky Kingdom and create general chaos and confusion; and Anemone will be terrorizing the Sea Kingdom, and will probably leave them queenless and in chaos once she is killed. This however doesn't affect the MudWings, which is where Sora comes in. Sora had PTSD, but the idea to kill Icicle was also planted in her mind by Scarlet's NightWing. It grew and festered in her hatred of Icicle that finally, despite her timid personality, she went through with it. The killing of the queen's niece was supposed to spark a war between IceWings and MudWings. Who knows - maybe Icicle was even driven to kill Crane by the NightWing, therefore starting the whole thing. Then, Moon will free Darkstalker. With all of Pyrrhia in chaos, Darkstalker will pull a Tigerstar and restore peace and prosperity to the seven tribes. The tribes will all worship him for bringing them out of the darkness and he will become a great king. With a dictator-like rule and killing all who oppose him. Because that's what Darkstalker wanted - he wanted to be a powerful king. So his plan will be complete. As for Moon's visions, Turtle could trick Anemone, see the mess he created, and try to snap her out of it. But he can't, and he is forced to kill her. Also, when Qibli returns to the Sand Kingdom and finds Thorn exiled and Onyx in her place, maybe his family taunts him about how Onyx is a better queen than Thorn. So he starts attacking them and shouting "WHERE IS SHE?" because he's planning to go on this awesome quest to find Thorn and make her queen again. So yeah, that's my theory.